


Hot stuff

by Drkaihusky



Series: Maximus Caulfield against the world [10]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Firefighters are cool ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Max and Chloe are gooffing around at the house. They didn‘t know that the mayor‘s daughter would stop by. Or that she was so eh charming...





	Hot stuff

Chloe gave Max a mischievous grin and grabbed for the hose. Max tried to dodged the water, but Chloe‘s aim was as good as always. Max errupted into laughter. Chloe followed her with the hose. The water flew arround.

‘Fuck! No way! My sweater!’

An angry blonde stood in the doorway of the garage. She accidently got wet in the line of fire. Or so it ironically seemed. Chloe snorted.

‘My bad, usually, civilians don’t come down here.’ 

Max laughed. The blonde was not amused. She throtted angrily towards the blue haired firefighter. 

‘Do you have any idea how much this sweater costs?? Besides, aren’t you two supposed to be working?!’

Max rolled her eyes.

‘Can the protectors let off some steam? We put out a large fire yesterday.’

The girl turned to her. She raised an eyebrow.

‘Aren’t you a bit small to be a firefighter?!’

‘Excuse me?’ Max blinked.

‘Hey! Easy on the firefighter hero!’ Chloe spat. 

Max held her hand up and Chloe quieted down.

‘I don’t think you get to be that charming as a mere civillian in a firehouse.’ Max grunted.

She lifted her tanktop and revealed her muscular abdomen.

‘This adequate enough for you, woman?’

The sputtering blonde then got ignored as the two firefighters continued cleaning the big red truck. She watched them pester eachother so now and then. The chief entered the garage.

‘Price! Caulfield! I see you met Miss Chase?’ Chief Grant spoke.

Max glanced at the blonde still standing there with a  soaked sweater.

‘Yeah...’ Max muttered.

Chloe huffed something under her breath. The blonde glared. The chief snorted, shook her head and went back in her office.

‘Could I at least get a towel?’ The blonde asked.

Max groaned.

‘Fine, follow me.’

She dragged the blonde to the locker room. Max opened her locker and handed her a small towel. She made a face.

‘I need the big one for when I shower. Unless you want to share.’

Max didn’t realise what she implied, buy the girl went red allright.

‘Yes.’

‘What?’

‘I want to share.’ 

Max gave her a bewildered look. The girl was pretty close.

‘You caught my attention, small firefighter.’

‘I have a name, you know...’

The blonde took off her sweater.

‘Good. Then you can tell me what I’ll be screaming in a bit.’

Max stared at her. The girl’s eyes were captivating... 

‘Max.’

De blonde was very close. Max let her hand graze her abdomen. Her own thumbs hooked around the waistband of the blonde’s pants.

‘What about you, princess?’ Max whispered in her ear.

‘Victoria.’

Max bit on her ear. She moved them towards the showers. Victoria’s hands practically glued themselves to her abs.

 

 

 

Chloe gave her a look.

‘What is it, Chloe?’ Max asked.

‘You know, you said you showered earlier...’

Max nodded.

‘But you reek of sex.’ Chloe gave a smug grin.

‘Who’d you sleep with?’

Max surprised her friend with a grin of her own.

‘Someone in need of a towel.’

Chloe’s mouth fell open.

‘Rich girl?’

‘Appearantly she likes small firefighters.’

Chloe laughed at that.

‘Go Max! One time thing?’

‘I don’t know... We’ll see.’

 

 

 

Max searched her keys. 

‘Mind if I join you?’

Max turned around. Victoria stood under a lamppost, wearing a rather cheap hoodie.

‘New wardrobe?’

‘I didn’t want to a certain draw attention to myself.’

Max gave her a cheeky grin.

‘They look good on you.’

Victoria smiled.

‘I’m sure they look better on your floor.’

‘Is this a serious thing?’

‘Why else would I sneak out under the nose of my father?’

Max breathed in. Victoria walked closer.

‘Fine. Follow me, princess.’

 

Max and Chloe were playing with the hose again. 

‘Fuck! Again??’

This time is was just a hoodie Victoria was wearing. She was holding a lunchbox. Max laughed and wrapped her arms around her.

‘I just came to deliver the lunch you forgot. No reason to shoot me...’

Max laughed and kissed her.

‘join us?’

 

The mayor was pretty confused when he walked in. 

‘Victoria?’

Victoria froze. Her dad was looking at her. She was wearing a cheap tanktop and ripped jeans.

‘What are you wearing?’ He was practically yelling. 

‘I don’t want to ruin expensive clothes whenever I visit my lover, father.’

‘L-lover???’

‘Did you think I would be the next Virgin Mary? Come one now...’

Max went through her hair with her hand. 

‘Nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor, sir.’

The mayor gave her a look.

‘Wait what??’

 

 

‘Never expected him to cut you off...’ Max muttered.

Victoria shrugged.

‘My mother wasn’t surprised. Well, now I know why she divorced him... Homophobic arsehole... Thank God he can’t fire you without raising a few heads...’

Max held her close.

‘Good thing she likes your new wardrobe.’

Victoria smiled. It was a warm smile that gave Max urges to appreciate just how much she liked Victoria.

‘She likes how it makes us look good together.’

Max felt those hands on her abdomen again.

‘You do know that touching me right there guarantees me jumping you within seconds, right?’

Victoria climbed ontop of her.

‘That was the plan’

 


End file.
